rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Faeyrin/Featured Article 2.0?
So the featured article idea went south and tanked. It's a shame the concept failed, but with it being the popularity contest it turned into, it's also good that people lost interest. There's already a sickening amount of Internet-penis stroking and OOC malarky in the community, and this is the last place I'd ever want to see facilitate that! So. I propose two new and improved versions of the aforementioned concept. The following will be an explanation of how these work. 1. The Administrators of the wiki shall each find 3-5 articles that fulfill the criteria that has been in place for the old featured articles. That criteria being, #'Article must be well-written.' The article must be engaging to the reader and must give a good impression of this wiki's standards to new members. It must contain proper grammar and stay focused on the main topic. #'Article must be accurate.' The article must be a thorough representation of the subject and must not omit details that the writer wishes to hide. #'Article must be unbiased.' The article must present a thorough survey of the intended subject as seen through the eyes of all roleplayers and not those of the article's writer unless otherwise stated to be an IC article. #'Article contains media.' The article must have images or other media where it is relevant, but must not overwhelm the reader with clutter. #'Article is well-formatted.' Articles over a certain size may not cover their topic in a way that is easy to find or read. Longer articles are usually split into sections with images aligned in accordance to the article's appeal. Administrators shall find these pages via the 'random page' button of the wiki, and shall use the first pages they stumble upon as their nominations should they fit the criteria listed above. The pages each Administrator find shall be added to a raffle, and the winning page is randomly selected via a site that utilizes a Random Number Generator seed. This system places a good amount of faith within the Administrators, and some may not want this. In my own opinion, the Administrators of this wiki are excellent with their privilege and have done nothing to break my faith in them. 2. A middleground between the old system that put the power all in the community's hands, which was then eventually abused, and the authoritative method listed above. Members can still vote upon the articles they want, and the criteria shall still be in place. However, an article can only be nominated one time. Once nominated by anyone, it will be placed into a raffle, with every other nomination that would be voted upon only once. With this, a page will be selected that the community was interested in, but cannot be abused. 2.1 A slight deviation from above. With 2.1, multiple nominatons can be given to an article but it was still be in a raffle and the most votes on article is still not guaranteed to win. Room for abuse, but not entirely a surefire method to boost Internet-Penis size. If you have any other ideas, please post them. If you have feedback, please post that. Category:Blog posts